Reactive oxygen species (ROS) include free radicals (e.g., superoxide anion and hydroxyl, peroxyl, and alkoxyl radicals) and non-radical species (e.g., singlet oxygen and hydrogen peroxide). ROS are capable of causing extensive cellular and tissue damage, and they have been reported to play a major role in a variety of diseases and conditions. Indeed, ROS have been implicated in over 100 diseases and pathogenic conditions, and it has been speculated that ROS may constitute a common pathogenic mechanism involved in all human diseases. Stohs, J. Basic Clin. Physiol. Pharmacol, 6, 205-228 (1995). For reviews describing ROS, their formation, the mechanisms by which they cause cellular and tissue damage, and their involvement in numerous diseases and disorders, see, e.g., Manso, Rev. Port. Cardiol., 11, 997-999 (1992); Florence, Aust. N Z J. Opthalmol., 23, 3-7 (1992); Stohs, J. Basic Clin. Physiol. Pharmacol., 6, 205-228 (1995); Knight, Ann. Clin. Lab. Sci., 25, 111-121 (1995); Kerr et al., Heart & Lung, 25, 200-209 (1996); Roth, Acta Chir. Hung., 36, 302-305 (1997).
Ischemia/reperfusion is the leading cause of illness and disability in the world. Cardiovascular ischemia, in which the body's capacity to provide oxygen to the heart is diminished, is the leading cause of illness and death in the United States. Cerebral ischemia is a precursor to cerebrovascular accident (stroke), which is the third leading cause of death in the United States. Ischemia also occurs in other organs (e.g., kidney, liver, lung, and the intestinal tract), in harvested organs (e.g., organs harvested for transplantation or for research (e.g., perfused organ models)), and as a result of surgery where blood flow is interrupted (e.g., open heart surgery and coronary bypass surgery). Ischemia need not be limited to one organ; it can also be more generalized (e.g., in hemorrhagic shock).
Cellular and tissue damage occur during ischemia as result of oxygen deficiency. However, the damage that occurs during ischemia is generally light compared to the severe damage that occurs upon reperfusion of ischemic tissues and organs. See, e.g., Manso, Rev. Port. Cardiol., 11, 997-999 (1992); Stohs, J. Basic Clin. Physiol. Pharmacol., 6, 205-228 (1995); Knight, Ann. Clin. Lab. Sci., 25, 111-121 (1995); Kerr et al., Heart & Lung, 25, 200-209 (1996); Roth, Acta Chir. Hung., 36, 302-305 (1997). ROS have been reported to be responsible for the severe damage caused by reperfusion of ischemic tissues and organs. See, e.g., Manso, Rev. Port. Cardiol., 11, 997-999 (1992); Stohs, J. Basic Clin. Physiol. Pharmacol., 6, 205-228 (1995); Knight, Ann. Clin. Lab. Sci., 25, 111-121 (1995); Kerr et al., Heart & Lung, 25, 200-209 (1996); Roth, Acta Chir. Hung., 36, 302-305 (1997).
Metal ions, primarily transition metal ions, can cause the production and accumulation of ROS. In particular, copper and iron ions released from storage sites are one of the main causes of the production of ROS following injury, including ischemia/reperfusion injury and injury due to heat, cold, trauma, excess exercise, toxins, radiation, and infection. Roth, Acta Chir. Hung., 36, 302-305 (1997). Copper and iron ions, as well as other transition metal ions (e.g., vanadium, and chromium ions), have been reported to catalyze the production of ROS. See, e.g., Stohs, J. Basic Clin. Physiol. Pharmacol., 6, 205-228 (1995); Halliwell et al., Free Radicals In Biology And Medicine, pages 1-19 (Oxford University 1989); Marx et al., Biochem. J., 236, 397-400 (1985); Quinlan et al., J. Pharmaceutical Sci., 81, 611-614 (1992). Other transition metal ions (e.g., cadmium, mercury, and nickel ions) and other metal ions (e.g., arsenic and lead ions) have been reported to deplete some of the molecules of the natural antioxidant defense system, thereby causing an increased accumulation of ROS. See, e.g., Stohs, J. Basic Clin. Physiol. Pharmacol., 6, 205-228 (1995). Although it has been reported that free copper ions bind nonspecifically to the amino groups of essentially any protein (Gutteridge et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 759, 38-41 (1983)), copper ions bound to proteins can still cause the production of ROS which damage at least the protein to which the copper ions are bound. See, e.g., Gutteridge et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 759, 38-41 (1983); Marx et al., Biochem. J., 236, 397-400 (1985); Quinlan et al., J. Pharmaceutical Sci., 81, 611-614 (1992).
Albumin has been characterized as an extracellular antioxidant. See, e.g., Halliwell and Gutteridge, Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 280, 1-8 (1990); Das et al., Methods Enzymol., 233, 601-610 (1994); Stohs, J. Basic Clin. Physiol. Pharmacol., 6, 205-228 (1995); Dunphy et al., Am. J. Physiol., 276, H1591-H1598 (1999)). The antioxidant character of albumin has been attributed to several of albumin's many physiological functions, including albumin's ability to bind metals (particularly copper ions), to bind fatty acids, to bind and transport steroids, to bind and transport bilirubin, to scavenge HOCl, and others. See, e.g., Halliwell and Gutteridge, Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 280, 1-8 (1990); Halliwell and Gutteridge, Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 246, 501-514 (1986); Stohs, J. Basic Clin. Physiol. Pharmacol., 6, 205-228 (1995); Dunphy et al., Am. J. Physiol., 276, H1591-H1598 (1999)). Albumin contains several metal binding sites, including one at the N-terminus. The N-terminal metal-binding sites of several albumins, including human, rat and bovine serum albumins, exhibit high-affinity for Cu(II) and Ni(II), and the amino acids involved in the high-affinity binding of these metal ions have been identified. See Laussac et al., Biochem., 23, 2832-2838 (1984); Predki et al., Biochem. J., 287, 211-215 (1992); Masuoka et al., J. Biol. Chem., 268, 21533-21537 (1993). It has been reported that copper bound to albumin at metal binding sites other than the high-affinity N-terminal site produce free radicals which causes extensive damage to albumin at sites dictated by the location of the “loose” metal binding sites, resulting in the characterization of albumin as a “sacrificial antioxidant.” See Marx et al., Biochem. J., 236, 397-400 (1985); Halliwell et al., Free Radicals In Biology And Medicine, pages 1-19 (Oxford University 1989); Halliwell and Gutteridge, Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 280, 1-8 (1990); Quinlan et al., J. Pharmaceutical Sci., 81, 611-614 (1992).
Despite the foregoing, attempts to use albumin as a treatment for cerebral ischemia have shown mixed results. It has been reported that albumin is, and is not, neuroprotective in animal models of cerebral ischemia. Compare Huh et al., Brain Res., 804, 105-113 (1998) and Remmers et al., Brain Res., 827, 237-242 (1999), with Little et al., Neurosurgery, 9, 552-558 (1981) and Beaulieu et al., J. Cereb. Blood Flow. Metab., 18, 1022-1031 (1998).
Mixed results have also been obtained using albumin in cardioplegia solutions for the preservation of excised hearts. As reported in Dunphy et al., Am. J. Physiol., 276, H1591-H1598 (1999), the addition of albumin to a standard cardioplegia solution for the preservation of excised hearts did not improve the functioning of hearts perfused with the solution for twenty-four hours. Hearts did demonstrate improved functioning when perfused with a cardioplegia solution containing albumin and several enhancers (insulin, ATP, corticosterone, and pyruvic acid). This was a synergistic effect, since the enhancers alone, as well as the albumin alone, did not significantly improve heart function. An earlier report of improved heart function using cardioplegia solutions containing albumin was also attributed to synergism between enhancers and albumin. See the final paragraph of Dunphy et al., Am. J. Physiol., 276, H1591-H1598 (1999) and Hisatomi et al., Transplantation, 52, 754-755 (1991), cited therein. In another study, hearts perfused with a cardioplegia solution containing albumin increased reperfusion injury in a dose-related manner, as compared to a solution not containing albumin. Suzer et al., Pharmacol. Res., 37, 97-101 (1998). Based on their study and the studies of others, Suzer et al. concluded that albumin had not been shown to be effective for cardioprotection. They further noted that the use of albumin in cardioplegia solutions could be unsafe due to possible allergic reactions and the risks associated with the use of blood products.
Finally, although albumin has been characterized as an antioxidant, it has also been reported to enhance superoxide anion production by microglia (Si et al., GLIA, 21, 413-418 (1997)). This result led the authors to speculate that albumin leaking through the disrupted blood brain barrier in certain disorders potentiates the production of superoxide anion by microglia, and that this increased production of superoxide anion is responsible for the pathogenesis of neuronal damage in cerebral ischemia/reperfusion and some neurodegenerative diseases.
As noted above, the N-terminal metal-binding sites of several albumins exhibit high-affinity for Cu(II) and Ni(II). These sites have been studied extensively, and a general amino terminal Cu(II)- and Ni(II)-binding (ATCUN) motif has been identified. See, e.g., Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997). The ATCUN motif can be defined as being present in a protein or peptide which has a free —NH2 at the N-terminus, a histidine residue in the third position, and two intervening peptide nitrogens. See, e.g., Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997). Thus, the ATCUN motif is provided by the peptide sequence Xaa Xaa His, where Xaa is any amino acid except proline. See, e.g., Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997). The Cu(II) and Ni(II) are bound by four nitrogens provided by the three amino acids of the ATCUN motif (the nitrogen of the free —NH2, the two peptide nitrogens, and an imidazole nitrogen of histidine) in a slightly distorted square planar configuration. See, e.g., Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997). Side-chain groups of the three amino acids of which the ATCUN motif consists can be involved in the binding of the Cu(II) and Ni(II), and amino acids near these three N-terminal amino acids may also have an influence on the binding of these metal ions. See, e.g., Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997); Bal et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol., 10, 906-914 (1997). For instance, the sequence of the N-terminal metal-binding site of human serum albumin is Asp Ala His Lys [SEQ ID NO:1], and the free side-chain carboxyl of the N-terminal Asp and the Lys residue have been reported to be involved in the binding of Cu(II) and Ni(II), in addition to the four nitrogens provided by Asp Ala His. See Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997); Laussac et al., Biochem., 23, 2832-2838 (1984); and Sadler et al., Eur. J. Biochem., 220, 193-200 (1994).
The ATCUN motif has been found in other naturally-occurring proteins besides albumins, and non-naturally-occurring peptides and proteins comprising the ATCUN motif have been synthesized. See, e.g., Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997); Bal et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol., 10, 906-914 (1997); Mlynarz, et al., Speciation 98: Abstracts. Cu(II) and Ni(II) complexes of ATCUN-containing peptides and proteins have been reported to exhibit superoxide dismutase (SOD) activity. See Cotelle et al., J. Inorg. Biochem., 46, 7-15 (1992); Ueda et al., J. Inorg. Biochem., 55, 123-130 (1994). Despite their reported SOD activity, these complexes still produce free radicals which damage DNA, proteins and other biomolecules. See Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997); Bal et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol., 10, 915-21 (1997); Ueda et al., Free Radical Biol. Med., 18, 929-933 (1995); Ueda et al., J. Inorg. Biochem., 55, 123-130 (1994); Cotelle et al., J. Inorg. Biochem., 46, 7-15 (1992). As a consequence, it has been hypothesized that at least some of the adverse effects of copper and nickel in vivo (e.g., causing cancer and birth defects) are attributable to the binding of Cu(II) and Ni(II) to ATCUN-containing proteins which causes the production of damaging free radicals. See Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997); Bal et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol., 10, 915-921 (1997); Cotelle et al., J. Inorg. Biochem., 46, 7-15 (1992). Cf Koch et al., Chem. & Biol., 4, 549-60 (1997). The damaging effects produced by a Cu(II) complex of an ATCUN-containing peptide in combination with ascorbate have been exploited to kill cancer cells in vitro and to produce anti-tumor effects in vivo. See Harford and Sarkar, Acc. Chem. Res., 30, 123-130 (1997).